Xandra
Xandra the Goddess of Adventure, or simply Xandra, is a goddess whose preferred form is a youthful human woman. Description Xandra is a goddess of the Greco-Roman line, though she is comparatively younger than Zeus or Aphrodite, whom she grew up looking up to. Being the Goddess of Adventure, Xandra is a skilled warrior, usually armed with a mystical bow she can summon at will and aim with utmost precision. In terms of personality, she is virtuous and heroic, but also (as befits her position) a mischievous daredevil, and occasionally demonstrates a selfish streak. In the early 19th century, the sorcerer Lord Felldrake, seeing her as a threat to his world-overtaking ambitions, used an ancient and powerful curse to trap Xandra within a Magical Atlas. Xandra could now only manifest if the book was held open, blinking out of existence whenever it was closed. Additionally, her divine power manifesting through the book allowed it to teleport its wielder to any number of magically significant locations on Earth. Threatening to shut the book forever (essentially erasing her from existence) if Xandra did not comply, Felldrake forced her to take him to many of these locations, where he amassed monsters for his army. Fortunately, Felldrake was opposed by the first Three Caballeros, headed by Clinton Coot. The Caballeros acquired the Magical Atlas and befriended Xandra, who served as their mentor as they went on many a globe-trotting, monster-fighting adventure. In the end the four friends were able to seal Felldrake's foul soul inside an enchanted staff, but Xandra's book was closed and, for some reason, the Caballeros never opened it again, instead taking it back to the Adventure Cabana and putting it in a glass casing. Finally, in the middle of the 20th century, the book was reopened by the original Caballeros' clueless descendants: Donald Duck, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. After a rough beginning, Xandra managed to convince the new-generation "Cabbs" to own up to their ancestors' legacy, just in time for the inevitable doom-bringing return of Lord Felldrake, working from the shadows through manipulation of his greedy, amoral descendant Baron Von Sheldgoose. Gallery Behind the scenes Xandra was created in 2018 as a secondary character for Legend of the Three Caballeros. She loosely serves as the show's equivalent of the many live-action women featured in the original The Three Caballeros. Though supposedly a Greco-Roman goddess, Xandra is actually an original character. This is "explained" by World Tree Caballeros, which implies that Xandra is younger than the others, and thus is posterior to the time when most of the famous Greek mythos was recorded. The Spirit of Adventure It is unknown if Xandra has any relationship to the Spirit of Adventure, a male, disembodied, godlike being whom Donald Duck encountered in 1959. This could simply be a case of two gods from different pantheons sharing an attribute (much like Zeus and Thor or Apollo and Ra); if so, this could shed a new light on the Spirit's introduction to Donald ("I am the true Spirit of Adventure"), as the Spirit would then be asserting itself as the true embodiment of Adventure because it knows Donald is familiar with another, namely Xandra. Alternatively, it is possible that the Spirit and Xandra are one and the same, as, although this is unconfirmed in Disney renditions, Greco-Roman gods' shapeshifting abilities traditionally did allow them to change gender at will in the ancient myths. Voice Actors * Grey Griffin (Legend of the Three Caballeros) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Greco-Roman Gods Category:Humans Category:Greek characters Category:Immortal Category:Magical Beings Category:Adventurers